De cara al futuro
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: La banda ya esta grande y va al centro comercial, allí se encuentran con una pitonisa, por una apuesta entre TJ y Vince van a verla, y esta les dice al castaño que se casará con una Ashley, haciendo que se lo tomara a juego. ¿Será real?
1. La pitonisa

**Se me ha ocurrido esta idea después de oír a una de mis amigas decir que creía que las adivinas de verdad eran asertivas, en fin. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La pitonisa**

Era otro día común para la banda más activa de la antigua escuela de la Calle 3ª, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que la había dejado. Por suerte asistían todos juntos al mismo instituto, por fin las clases habían acabado y se dirigían a sus casas. Pero entonces a Gretchen le llegó una notificación a Galileo perteneciente a la librería del centro comercial, por fin tenían el libro que había encargado.

–Chicos tengo que recoger un libro del centro comercial, por fin a llegado. "Buenas Prácticas para la Evaluación por Pares", estoy ansiosa por leerlo–anunció feliz la más lista del grupo.

Ella había cambiado bastante, después de cuatro largos años yendo al dentista, esos dos enormes dietes habían adquirido un tamaño normal, haciendo que tuviera una hermosa sonrisa. Además de ya no atar su pelo con dos coletas, sino en una que le daba un aire más sofisticado.

–¡Espera! Yo también voy–habló de repente Vince, obteniendo la atención de todos. –Necesito comprar un nuevo balón de básquet, el que tenía se ha roto–explicó.

Él también había cambiado, se había vuelto el aún más alto, claro que aún no podía superar a Mikey pero, aun así, aun estaba en crecimiento, y con los partidos de básquet estaba seguro que crecería.

–Ahora que recuerdo, Leisy Blade va a estar en el centro comercial firmando autógrafos, y yo adoro sus poemas–dijo Mikey también apuntándose al plan de los otros dos.

Posiblemente él era el que más había cambiado físicamente entre ellos, todo aquel sobrepeso que tenía había desaparecido después del enorme estirón que había pegado, dándole un porte de supermodelo. Su cabello se lo atapa en una pequeña coleta baja dándole un aspecto desaliñado.

–Entonces vamos todos–dijo TJ, siendo rápidamente aceptado por todos los demás.

Él también había crecido bastante, aunque claro, no tanto como los otros dos, pero aún así era bastante alto. Además de que había echado cuerpo, dejando ese aspecto robustito que tenía cuando era niño. Dándole un aspecto más de tipo duro, además de no separarse de su querida gorra.

–Yo de ustedes no iría–dijo Butch, como siempre apareciendo de un callejón oscuro, como solía hacerlo cuando era más joven.

–¿P-por qué? –preguntó Gus, tan temeroso como siempre, a pesar de los años seguía igual.

Posiblemente él era el segundo que menos había cambiado del grupo, seguía siendo bastante bajito, claro qué entre ellos, ya que él tenía una estatura promedio, ellos eran lo que eran bastante más elevados al promedio. Aún así seguía siendo bastante delgadito y de piel pálida.

–En ese centro hay una pitonisa, ella está todos los jueves, a esta hora. Es 100% efectiva en sus predicciones, por lo que, si tienes una mala predicción, se cumplirá–informó el chico.

–¡Sí claro! Igual que ese adivinador de papel–dijo Spinelli escéptica. –No te creemos, ya no somos unos críos–habló para después irse junto con todo su grupo mientras Butch gritaba "Os lo advertí".

Sí, si decir que Gus era el segundo que menos había cambiado, entonces Spinelli era la primera, su vestimenta era prácticamente igual a cuando era una niña, solo que mucho más ancha, dándole aspecto de matona. Sus coletas ahora era dos high bun bajas, pero por lo demás todo era igual.

Al llegar al centro comercial lo primero que hicieron fue ir por el libro de la castaña, para luego ir a conseguir la pelota de Vincent y finalmente ir a conseguir el autógrafo de Leisy. Todo iba con normalidad para el grupo de amigos, así que antes de irse decidieron ir a comer unos helados y conversar un poco más.

Estando ya sentados en la heladería vieron a un cúmulo de gente que se aproximaba a un pequeño puesto, que posiblemente era de la famosa pitonisa de la que había hablado Butch.

–A ese chico se le ocurre unas ideas muy locas–habló Spinelli mientras comía su helado de menta.

–Tienes razón, es científicamente imposible que una persona pueda ser capaz de leer el futuro, además, la astrología no es una ciencia, solo son un conjunto de suposiciones–corroboró Grech.

–No lo sé, podría ser verdad–habló Mikey comiendo su helado de chocolate.

–Pienso igual. Una vez le hicieron una predicción a mi primo y se cumplió–habló Gus asustado.

–Vamos, todos sabemos que a Butch le encanta inventar locuras, hemos sufrido demasiadas veces por dejarnos llevar por lo que dijo–interrumpió Vince intentando sonar serio. –Como el que algún día nos gustarían las chicas, haciendo besar a Spinelli y TJ–finalizó en tono sarcástico riéndose.

Después de eso ambos se atragantaron a la vez y empezaron a toser, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de un tono rosado. Creían haber dicho que ese tema jamás se volvería a tocar.

–¡La Salle te la estás jugando! –gritó la pelinegra un poco nerviosa, pero sobre todo enfadada.

–¿Por qué no lo pruebas? –le retó TJ a su amigo tratando de mantener la compostura.

–¿Es un desafío? –preguntó Vince con esa aura competitiva que tenía cuando lo retaban. –¿Qué gano?

–Te haré los deberes por una semana–dijo TJ tan tranquilo como siempre.

–Trato hecho–aceptó el moreno entrelazando sus manos en señal de aceptación.

El pelinegro se dirigió tranquilo hacia el puesto de la adivina, seguido de sus amigos, que lo miraban un tanto curiosos. Ellos sabían que era imposible que alguien pudiese saber lo que ocurriría, pero aun así había una parte de ellos que no podía dejar de creer que podría ser cierto.

La cola iba avanzando hasta que fue el turno de Vince.

–Pasen––informó la ayudante de la pitonisa para que accedieran a la carpa de esta.

–Interesante–habló una mujer bastante joven de rojos cabellos, que miraba la bola de cristal. –Siéntate–ofreció. –Escoge una carta–habló antes que Vince pudiera articular palabra.

–¿No le va a hacer preguntas sobre porqué está aquí? –preguntó curiosa la castaña, ya que según lo que ella había leído así era como comenzaban todas las consultas esas personas.

–Él no está aquí por una razón particular, sino por otra cosa–contestó la pelirroja. –¿Quieres saber el resultado del partido de mañana? –preguntó la mujer ya dirigiendo su atención a Vince.

–No tenemos ningún partido mañana–informó el TJ altanero, ya que la mujer se había equivocado.

–Es cierto, no tenemos ningún partido mañana–admitió el moreno.

–Oh, lo tendrás, no te preocupes–habló la mujer. –¿Deseas saber el resultado? –volvió a preguntar la pelirroja a Vince, haciendo que asintiera un poco inseguro. –No apuestes mañana algo de lo que te pudieras arrepentir, o lo perderás. No ganarán–informó volteando la carta que él había escogido.

–¡No pienso perder contra Lawson! –informó el pelinegro bastante molesto. El jamás había vuelto a perder desde que estaba en sexto de primaria, por lo que no iba a empezar ahora.

–Yo te lo advertí–dijo ella. –Muy bien, pequeña escéptica, es tu turno–informó la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia Gretchen.

–Yo no creo en algo que no está probado científicamente, no pienso pagar por ello–aclaró la castaña.

–Entonces no hay de qué temer, escoge una carta, a partir de aquí todo corre por mi cuenta, será gratis–habló la pelirroja mientras sonreía complacida. Logrando que Gretchen se sintiera ligeramente insultada y escogiera la dichosa carta. –Vaya, que sorpresa–dijo con una ligera risa. –Deberías enviarlo–habló logrando que la chica se sorprendiera. –Pero antes de hacerlo deberías acomodar los dos tornillos de la parte posterior de la base, están medio sueltos–dijo dejando de piedra a la chica. –Obtendrás el premio–finalizó.

–¡P-pero si era un secreto, ni mis padres lo saben! –habló alarmada la chica de lentes.

–Muy bien gafitas, es tu turno–habló la chica asustando al pálido blondo de gafas. Era tan gracioso, seguía siendo bastante temeroso para cualquier cosa nueva, eso nunca cambiaría.

–N-no es necesario, yo…–pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

–Ven–le dijo la adivina haciendo que tragase saliva y se aproximara a tomar la carta.

–No te preocupes, esta vez tu padre no va a ser trasladado hasta que entres a la universidad–informó la mujer haciendo que una gran sonrisa se formara en los labios del blondo. Ya que últimamente estaba preocupado al haber oído a sus padres hablar sobre el trabajo de su padre.

–¡Muchas gracias! –gritó feliz. –¡Voy a seguir con ustedes! –exclamaba el rubio alegre.

–¿Es mi turno? –preguntó Mikey haciendo que la mujer asintiera y les mostrara las cartas.

–Toma esa audición, no serás escogido, pero aun así descubrirás algo muy interesante–habló la mujer dejando desorientada al más alto del grupo. –Tu turno–dijo señalando a TJ.

–Muy bien, pero esta vez yo quiero hacer la pregunta–informó el castaño muy seguro, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera y lo mirara divertido. –¿Con quién me voy a casar? –terminó de decir con una satisfactoria sonrisa, ya que una pregunta así nadie la podría responder.

Era cierto, que ahora, con sus 17 años de edad había tenido un par de novias, era uno de los chicos más populares, por ello ni siquiera podía imaginarse con quien se casaría, era imposible que esa mujer lo supiera. Además, era demasiado joven como para siquiera pensar en ello, por ello sabía que ganaría.

–¿Seguro que deseas saber la respuesta? –habló la mujer divertida, pero él solo asintió. –Aquella a la que ves a diario, aquella a la que dices no querer, pero en verdad es con quien deseas estar. Perteneciente a un grupito, la has conocido desde la infancia, por ello no lo quisiste aceptar, negándolo durante tantos años, catalogándola como algo que no significaba realmente para tí. Una Ashley–finalizó la mujer dejando a todos de piedra.

–¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡TJ jamás se casaría con una de las Ashley! –exclamó enfadada Spinelli.

–Eso es lo que me dice mi bola, y ella jamás, jamás se equivoca–enfatizó la mujer, pero fue interrumpida por la estruendosa risa de TJ.

–¡Yo y una de las Ashley! –gritó limpiándose las lágrimas a causa de la risa. –Imposible–finalizó. –Vámonos chicos, esto es mentira, es imposible que siquiera me interesase por una–dijo divertido, saliendo de allí haciendo que casi todos lo siguieran.

Spinelli era la última allí, mirando de manera feroz a la pelirroja.

–Llegará una chica que hará que todo tu mundo cambie, haciendo que te enemistes con quien llamaste amigos. Ten cuidado–dijo antes que la pelinegra saliera de allí.

Todos caminaron en silencio y un poco pensativos, cada uno por lo que la mujer había dicho. Bueno, casi todos, ya que para TJ la loca idea de que siquiera podría estar cerca de una Ashley y no volverse loco era claramente imposible. No importaba cuantos años y cosas pasaran, el jamás se interesaría por alguna Ashley, solo era locuras lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

–¡No me digan que la creyeron! –dijo TJ un tanto divertido, pero rápidamente todos negaron, era imposible, la predicción solo era ficción.

Luego de separase e irse a la cama a dormir cada uno de ellos pensó en lo que la mujer había dicho, ¿y si era cierto?

* * *

 **Listo, es todo por el primer capítulo, así que espero que os haya picado un poco la curiosidad.**


	2. Reencuentros

**Bien, aquí va un nuevo capítulo, aquí Spinelli se reencontrará con un viejo conocido. Cosas como el primer amor jamás se olvidan. Nah, tampoco así, pero que puedo decir soy cursi xd**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Reencuentros**

Spinelli casi no había podido pegar ojo, era la más afectada, para ella la predicción de la adivina era aterradora. "Llegará una chica que hará que todo tu mundo cambie, haciendo que te enemistes con quien llamaste amigos. Ten cuidado."

No parecía que la mujer estuviera tratando de tomarle el pelo, además por las reacciones de varios de sus amigos había acertado en algunas cosas. Por lo que debía tener cuidado al interactuar con otra persona, no permitiría que la amistad que tenía con sus amigos dejara de existir, no lo permitiría.

Quería demasiado a sus amigos, incluso si nunca se los decía. Adoraba al grandullón de Mikey y como la hacía sacar su lado más sensible y femenino. A Gus con sus miedos que le causaban gracia, a Vince con sus planes desvariados que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerlos. A Gretchen, que al ser las únicas chicas del grupo habían formado un lazo único; estrecho y fuerte. Y por supuesto a TJ, él que conocía todo de ella y siempre estaba allí cuando más lo necesitaba. Quien con solo unas palabras la animaba.

No podía si quiera pensar como sería su vida sin alguno de ellos, era importante partes de ella.

A la mañana siguiente nadie habló sobre el tema de la pitonisa, no querían seguir con el tema. A tres de ellos la predicción no les afectaba de manera negativa, pero a los demás sí. Y claro, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que la pelirroja le había dicho a Spinelli.

–Odio las matemáticas–exclamó cansado Vince, que era su peor materia. Todos sabían como el chico era un completo cateto cuando se trataba de matemáticas.

–No te preocupes, si quieres te puedo ayudar para el examen de la semana que viene–y allí estaba otra vez. Esa extraña amabilidad de Gretchen hacia el moreno. Aunque claro, con lo perspicaces que eran los chicos, no se habían dado cuenta. Solo la pelinegra lo notaba, ya que incluso el propio Vince era ajeno al comportamiento de la castaña con él.

–¿Nos podrías ayudar a nosotros también? –preguntó Gus desesperado y Mikey asintió rápidamente.

–¡No sean así! Grech no se puede encargar de todos. Además, solo con Vince será un trabajo descomunal–dijo Spinelli divertida, obteniendo un silencioso agradecimiento de su amiga y un quejido de disgusto del moreno.

–Yo no soy tan… desastroso para las matemáticas, ¿verdad? –preguntó a los chicos por un poco de apoyo, pero nadie le respondió, un silencio sepulcral se había formado. –¡Para que necesito enemigos si os tengo a vosotros! –exclamó indignado el morocho. –¿Gretch? –volvió a preguntar, ella era su último comodín, sabía que la chica lo iba a defender.

–No, tranquilo, no eres tan malo. Lo harás bien–le dijo sonriéndole logrando que él también lo hiciera.

–Lo ven, si ella lo dice es cierto. No olviden que es la persona más lista–contestó inflado su pecho, logrando que un imperceptible sonrojo surcara el rostro de la chica.

Sí, era cierto. La más lista del grupo había caído frente a los encantos del basquetbolista más popular de la escuela. Al principio no lo había querido admitir, pero… bueno, digamos que la pelinegra del grupo tiene sus métodos para obtener información, incluso cuando uno no se la quiere dar o la propia persona aun no se da cuenta.

–No es justo–se quejó el pequeño Griswald, pero calló rápido ante el amenazador puño de Spinelli.

–Vamos, cálmense–medió como siempre TJ. –Estamos en el descanso, solo relajémonos–pidió.

–TJ tiene razón, solo relajémonos–corroboró Mikey haciendo que la pelinegra suspirara derrotada. Siempre tenía que parecer una cascarrabias, solo quería asustarlo, no lo iba a golpear de verdad.

Pero la tranquilidad del grupo no duró mucho.

–¡Eh, La Salle! –gritó Lawson, con esa tediosa voz suya, fastidiando a todos.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con desgano el moreno.

–Que te parece si hacemos un pequeño partido, como en los viejos tiempos…–aquello dejo pensativo al azabache y las palabras de la adivina vinieron a su mente. "No apuestes mañana algo de lo que te pudieras arrepentir, o lo perderás. No ganarán"

–Para qué, ¿quieres volver a perder? No tengo tiempo–dijo ignorándolo.

–Oh… que es eso, ¿miedo? Si dices que me puedes ganar solo hazlo, será un tres contra tres. Dos de tus amigos y dos de los míos–inquirió mordaz, sabía que el orgullo del chico era fácilmente influenciable. Solo eran necesarias las palabras adecuadas para que callera en su trampa.

–Muy bien–aceptó el moreno, a pesar de la mirada seria de sus amigos, que le decían que no lo hiciera. Sobre todo, la de la castaña de gafas. Claro que no creía que la adivina de verdad predijese el futuro, pero… mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

–No tan rápido Vin-cent–dijo con sorna. –Esto no será divertido si no apostamos algo. ¿Qué te parece si eres mi esclavo durante toda una semana? Claro que, si ganas, lo seré yo–retó el castaño.

–Que así sea–sentenció sin siquiera pensárselo.

Gretchen odiaba que el chico fuera tan impulsivo, con rapidez buscó la mirada de su amiga, tal vez ella lo podría convencer.

Amabas intercambiaron miradas, y solo eso bastó para que la azabache comprendiera lo que su amiga le trataba de decir.

–¡Vince! –exclamó preocupada Spinelli, ella siempre le apoyaba en sus planes más locos, pero esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento, temía que la predicción de la mujer se hiciera realidad. Además, sabía por la mirada de Gretch, que ella pensaba lo mismo.

–Tu y TJ no dejarán que nada de eso ocurra. Tú misma lo dijiste, la adivinación es falsa–habló haciendo que ella se relajara y le sonriera confiadamente. Debía confiar en él.

–Muy bien, aplastémoslos–dijo con esa aura que empleaba cuando se ponía seria. Mientras Gretchen solo suspiraba rendida, olvidaba que ambos eran igual de temperamentales.

…

Una vez en la cancha los dos compañeros de Lawson se presentaron, un chico menudo y encapuchado, casi del tamaño de Spinelli y al otro lado.

–Oh no–fue lo que se le escapó de los labios a la más dura del grupo sin que nadie lo notara. Pero es que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡No lo veía desde quinto de primaria!

Allí, parada frente a ella estaba el chico que hizo que perdiera una vez, Johnny V.

Había cambiado demasiado, su rubio y lacio cabello caía ahora de manera desordenada, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Sus ojos seguían tan grandes como los recordaba con ese verde hipnotizante, además de esas ligeras, pero lindas pecas que se extendían en su rostro solo dándole un aspecto más rudo y rebelde, ¿acaso era posible? Pero lo más hermoso era esa perfecta sonrisa, con que podría ser el modelo de algún anuncio de dentífrico. ¡Quien pensaría que lo llaman Johnny bebé por sus dientes!

–¡Él no es de nuestro instituto! –protestó la azabache. No lo quería allí, no podría jugar al 100 %.

Era verdad, ya le había ganado, pero las hormonas al entrar en la adolescencia se habían vuelto un poco más movidas, qué chica iba ser indiferente ante tremendo espécimen masculino.

Además, ¡se trataba de él! No podía pensar con calma. Se avergonzaba de solo pensar como aún tenía ese estúpido diente de leche, su amuleto de suerte, del que por supuesto nadie sabía.

–Hoy acabo de hacer los papeles de traslado. Oficialmente soy un estudiante de aquí–dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que no solo hizo estremecer a la pelinegra, sino a Gretchen también, era muy guapo.

–¡Eso! –dijo burlón Lawson, esta vez iba a ganar, con la boba de Spinelli fuera solo tenía que encargarse de La Salle.

–Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de mí Spinelli? –aquello dejo sorprendido a los amigos de la chica ¿ellos dos se conocían? Conocían a todos los conocidos de la chica, pero a él nunca lo habían visto.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó TJ extrañado, no recordaba haberlo visto cerca de Spinelli.

–E-Es Johnny V–dijo intentando parecer tranquila e indiferente, a pesar de no estar en absoluto. Ocasionando que todos se quedaran sorprendidos.

El blondo miró en silencio a la chica y se sonrojó ligeramente, logrando que ella también desviara sus ojos igualmente avergonzada. ¡Qué le pasaba! Ella no era una cría tonta ni cursi para comportarse así.

–Mejor juguemos–dijo cambiando drásticamente el tema recibiendo una mirada altiva de Lawson, de la cual ella no se percató, su plan ya estaba comenzado a hacer efecto. Le ganaría a Vincent.

–Sí, cuanto antes empecemos te podré patear el trasero–dijo serio Vince, pero Lawson lo interrumpió.

–Eso lo veremos…

* * *

 **¡Listo! ¿Qué os parece, os gusta, no? Me gustaría saber si les interesa la historia o no.**


	3. Esclavo de Lawson ¿Solo Vince?

**Lamento mucho toda la demora, pero estoy con exámenes finales y me es difícil publicar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Esclavo de Lawson ¿Solo Vince?**

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tendría que haberle hecho caso a la adivina. No podía creer que acababa de perder de una manera tan, tan… si es que no encontraba las palabras correctas para describirlo ya que solo por un fallo de último minuto habían perdido su ventaja.

–Lo siento–dijo TJ haciendo que Vince sonriera cómplice, pero que la pelinegra lo viera molesta.

–Te entiendo, yo también me desconcertaba por momentos, era muy sexy–dijo riéndose logrando que Spinelli pusiera los ojos en blanco.

–¡Hombres! –soltó enfadada la azabache, al ver el estúpido comportamiento de sus dos amigos. Por andar tan embobado de la chica es que ella le había quitado el balón y se lo había pasado a Lawson, marcando el tanto de último minuto.

Para asombro de todos quien peor jugo no fue la pelinegra, ya que ella y Johnny estaban muy parejos, casi no dejándola mover ni hacer las combinaciones que siempre hacía con Vince. Aun así, eso no impedía que la chica marcara tantos y evitara los del rubio.

Pero, por otra parte, TJ no hacía más que moverse embobado a causa del tercer compañero de Lawson, que no resultó ser otro más que una chica. Que con su ajustado chándal tenía el completo control del castaño, casi haciéndolo babear.

–Tranquila, no te enojes con TJ, también es culpa mía, no pude quitarme de la cabeza la predicción de la adivina y no pude jugar al 100 %–explicó. –Esto dañará mi orgullo, pero te lo diré para que estés tranquila, eras la que mejor lo ha hecho, sin ti hubiéramos perdido con una diferencia enormemente grande–dijo golpeando ligeramente su hombro.

–Él tiene razón. Jugaste muy bien–dijo una voz a la espalda de la chica, que sonrió frente al cumplido.

–Es increíble lo que hace el tiempo, se puesto realmente atractivo–dijo Gretchen apareciendo de la nada, justo detrás de ellos.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó Vince en tono escéptico y un poco molesto.

–Sí, no es tan guapo–corroboró TJ igual de indignado que el moreno, que miraba con desagrado como el rubio se acercaba a su amiga.

–¡Hombres! –soltó la castaña suspirando y yendo hacia su amiga.

–¡Mujeres! –dijeron ellos a la vez, casi riéndose a carcajadas.

Pero entonces, ambos se callaron al ver a la chica con la que anteriormente habían competido. Era cierto que durante el partido ambos la habían visto un poco, aunque el castaño más.

La rubia mecía sus caderas hacia ellos, caminado sensualmente, volviéndolos a tener embobados.

–Hola–dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír como tontos a los dos chicos. –Soy Ángela, mucho gusto–dijo la chica con otra sonrisa.

–Vince, soy Vince–dijo el moreno en tono galante y acercándose a ella.

–Yo soy TJ–dijo apartando a su amigo de la blonda, haciendo que la chica sonriera complacida.

Gretchen había visto hace un momento como el moreno no había perdido el tiempo para coquetearle a la blonda, haciendo que ella se molestase. Spinelli, también lo notó, pero le enfadaba más el hecho de que TJ parecía una tonta abeja atraía por miel.

–¿No crees que te estas olvidando de algo La Salle? –preguntó en tono burlón Lawson, esfumando la sonrisa que tenía en la cara el moreno.

–¿De ti? Posiblemente–soltó para hacerlo enrabiar.

–Muy gracioso–soltó irónico. –Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que serás mi sirviente durante esta semana–finalizó con genuina diversión. Ya se iba a encargar de hacérselas pasar canutas.

Un tenso ambiente se creó después de las palabras del castaño. Spinelli deseaba ir a partirle la cara, odiaba lo idiota que era.

–Lo sé–soltó Vince, logrando que Gretch lo mirara preocupada, esperaba que no le hiciera nada.

–Vamos, tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti–soltó el castaño mientras se reía con mucha potencia. –Vosotros dos también–dijo el castaño señalando a Spinelli y TJ, que se miraron confundidos.

–¿Por qué han de venir ellos? –preguntó molesto el moreno.

–Bueno, ellos también entraron en la apuesta, te lo dije. Tres de los tuyos, tres de los míos–explicó con una maliciosa sonrisa que solo logró que a Spinelli le hirviera la sangre.

–Maldita cucaracha asquerosa–soltó, aguantándose las tremendas ganas que tenía de ir y partirle la cara.

–Oh bobón tranquila, a quien le tienes que servir no es a mí, sino a Johnny–dijo burlón.

–Espera, eso significa que yo–interrumpió el de gorra roja.

–Sí, que tú estas bajo mi cuidado–contestó la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a él mientras sonreía.

–¿Tú sabías sobre esto? –preguntó molesta la azabache al rubio, que se sonrojó ligeramente.

–En parte, yo creía que él os lo había dejado claro. Si nosotros perdíamos también hubiéramos sido vuestros sirvientes–explicó el chico haciendo que el mal humor de ella descendiera un poco.

–No es justo, porqué el se lleva la mejor parte–dijo con pesar Vince al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

Spinelli se sorprendió, parecía que TJ estaba más que encantado con estar pegado toda la semana a aquella barbie rubia, es que aún no había aprendido que esas chicas solo tenían plástico en sus cabezas.

Por otro lado, la molestia en Gretchen también estaba a punto de gritar a Vince por las tonterías que estaba diciendo, no le gustaba para nada aquella superficial rubia oxigenada.

–¿Está tonto o qué? –susurró la pelinegra por el comportamiento del castaño.

–Ash tampoco es tan mala–soltó Johny, sorprendiendo a la azabache, que lo miraba incrédula. –Cuando la llegas a conocer te das cuenta que es muy buena chica–dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

–¿No se llamaba Ángela, porque la llamas Ash? –preguntó ella muy intrigada y con un muy mal presentimiento de a donde podían tirar las cosas.

–Ángela es su segundo nombre, el primero es Ashley–explicó él dejando helada a la chica.

–¿Esto está pasando realmente? –preguntó Gus a Mikey.

–Que lio. ¿Tú crees que esto se deba por la predicación de la adivina? –dijo el chico.

No comprendían del todo la situación por la que sus amigos estaban pasando, pero se notaba toda la tensión que había en la pista. Como ambos eran personas pacíficas que no les gustaba lo problemas preferían no intervenir.

Ambos habían visto todo desde las gradas y no habían intervenido en ningún momento, aunque cuando el partido se terminó se acercaron a ellos, fue cuando escucharon la conversación de su amiga con Johnny.

* * *

 **Muy bien, esto está listo, espero que les gusta y me digan sus opiniones.**


	4. Buscando respuestas

**Capítulo 4: Buscando respuestas**

Spinelli no se podía concentrar en absoluto, no se quitaba las palabras de la adivina de su mente, y menos después de ver a aquella rubia de plástico. Por primera vez tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que si lo que la mujer le había dicho era cierto, pudiese perder a sus amigos.

—Vamos a la tienda de comics, ha llegado un nuevo número del Señor Fusión—decía animado TJ, a veces le resultaba increíble como a pesar del tiempo su gusto por aquel superhéroe no había cambiado en absoluto.

—Lo- lo siento, yo he de ir a… regar las plantas, se lo prometía a mi madre—dijo la pelinegra nerviosa, para luego desaparecer a gran velocidad. Dejándolos sorprendidos, ya que no entendía nada, todos sabía como ella odiaba a las plantas.

—¿Alguien sabe a dónde ha ido en verdad? —preguntó Vince, haciendo que los presentes negaran.

—Hola—los llamó una voz conocida. —¿Han visto a Spinelli? Quería invitarla al cine, pero no la encuentro—dijo Jonny en tono calmado, sorprendiendo a los chicos y logrando que Gretchen riera, creyendo que la pelinegra había huido por vergüenza, pero no la única que pensaba así.

Spinelli corría a gran velocidad hacia el centro comercial, pero al llegar al puesto de la pelirroja lo encontró cerrado, era verdad, le habían dicho que solo habría los jueves. Aún así no se podía rendir, el lunes comenzaba la tortura de ser una sirvienta, claro que Johnny le había dicho que no le pediría nada, agradecía de todo corazón que le tocara él, posiblemente de tocarle Lawson o la barbie oxigenada, acabaría en la cárcel por haber cometido un asesinato de segundo grado. Pero aún así se preocupaba por sus dos amigos, no lo iban a tener fácil, menos Vince.

Por lo que solo tenía el finde para hallar su paradero y preguntarle sobre la prima de Johny, una de las cosas que menos entendía. Ella parecía tan borde y cínica, mientras él era dulce y amable, no parecían familiares. Aunque claro, ella era un claro ejemplo que no por el hecho de ser familia deben ser iguales, su madre y ella era totalmente opuestas.

Así que, el único, lo suficientemente informado como para encontrar a esa mujer era Butch, necesitaba que él le dijese donde podía encontrarla. Temía porque la tal Ashley le pidiese cualquier cosa a TJ y él no se podría negar, estaba preocupada por su amigo. Claro que también por Vince, pero de todas maneras si tenía a Lawson como "jefe" no había mucho que podía hacer por él, iba a ser una dura semana para el moreno.

La chica se encaminó hacia el parque, mayormente el castaño siempre se encontraba por esos lugares, así que salió corriendo en su busca, pero no se fijó en la persona que tenía en frente hasta que chocó contra ella.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil! —gritó enfada ella, pero se calló al ver de quien se trataba. —¡Te encontré! Muy bien, dime donde está la adivina—decía demandante dejando extrañado al chico, que no entendía nada de lo que le estaba hablando. —¡Dime donde está la adivina del centro comercial!

—Veo que su predicción te ha dejado muy afectada—dijo con su tono misterioso tan característico, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco. —Yo os lo advertí, pero no me hicisteis caso—decía en tono cansado, reprochándole. —Yo también fui allí y lo que me dijo tampoco me gustó.

—¿Se ha hecho realidad la predicción? —preguntó intrigada.

—Aún no. Y la verdad espero que nunca pase, aunque seguramente ocurrirá—decía cansado y un poco desesperado.

—¿Qué fue lo que ella te…?

—Es privado—le interrumpió rápidamente él. —En fin, dejando eso de lado ¿Quieres saber dónde está ella? —preguntó haciendo que la pelinegra asintiera. —Hoy es su día de descanso, debe estar en su casa ¿Quieres que te lleve? —dijo tranquilo.

Spinelli lo miró sorprendida, era cierto que esperaba que él le dijera donde estaba, al menos tenía esa esperanza, pero una parte de ella le decía que eso era imposible, que, aunque se tratara de Butch, no podía saber en verdad donde se encontraba la mujer. Pero parecía que sí lo sabía, incluso conocía la casa de la pelirroja, sencillamente le parecía demasiado escalofriante, ¿es que la habría seguido?

—No es lo que estás pensado—dijo cansadamente mientras la miraba con molestia, eso le pasaba por tratar de ayudarla. —Es mi tía—soltó de golpe sorprendiendo todavía más a la chica. —¿Por qué crees que sabía que sus predicciones son verdad? —explicó. —Esta casada desde hace un año con mi tío—habló. —Así que en mi familia ha hecho predicciones a todos—explicó con cansancio, recordando como se lo había hecho a él y a su hermano.

—Entiendo—respondió un poco avergonzada por sus pensamientos. Ella nunca sacaba conclusiones precipitadas, además conocía, al menos un poco al castaño, no tenía que haber hecho esa clase de especulaciones.

—Y, vas a venir o te quedarás allí—dijo molesto, empezando a caminar.

—V-voy—respondió saliendo de su trance, de verdad que no se esperaba aquello.

Ambos caminaban en completo silencio, él metido en sus propios pensamientos y ella, preguntándose internamente que era lo que iba a hacer una vez tuviera en frente a la mujer. Revisó sus bolsillos, solo tenía tres dólares, no era demasiado, pero esperaba que al menos le permitiera hacer una consulta. Necesitaba saber si aquella chica, la tal Ashley se trataba de la chica de la que hablaba la adivina, si ella ocasionaría que se separase de sus amigos.

Y, mientras los dos caminaban calmadamente pensando en sus propios asuntos, no se dieron cuenta de que cinco pares de ojos los miraban con recelo, no entendiendo nada de que hacía esos dos juntos.

—Esa es Spinelli, ¿no? Es ella—decía Gus demasiado extrañado al verla con el castaño. Ya que sabían que no soportaba al chico, porque él había sido la causa de que ella y TJ se besaran cuando eran más pequeños y que unos años después aún los molestaran por ello.

—Me preguntó que es lo que hará con él—decía Gretch, tratando de sacar conclusiones a la extraña situación al igual que sus demás amigos.

—¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarse ahora? —dijo Mikey haciendo que los chicos asistieran, pero con rapidez la castaña los detuvo.

—Escuchen, mejor se lo preguntan mañana, tal vez ahora ella esté haciendo algo, no la molesten. Saben lo que puede ocurrir si lo hacen—dijo acomodándose las gafas de una manera tétrica asuntando a los presentes, que se giraron en la dirección contraria.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡HOLA! Sí, se que me demorado mil milenios, pero no se preocupen, acabaré esta historia, igual que todas mis historias, pero pido paciencia, mi tiempo se ha visto muy reducido, por lo que no puedo escribir tanto como quiero. Pero prometo que terminaré todas mis historias, así que espero que las lean.**


	5. Nada es fácil

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **NADA ES FÁCIL**

La esmeralda mirada de la pelirroja penetraba en la azabache, haciendo que sus nervios aumentasen todavía más, ¿había sido una buena idea ir? Ya no lo sabía. Aquella mujer conseguía lo que muchos habían intentado hacer en ella, pero nunca habían conseguido, sembrarle miedo e incertidumbre.

Spinelli no conseguía entender como una persona era capaz de poseer el don de predecir el futuro, pero ahora mismo se encontraba tan desperada por el miedo de perder a sus amigos que poco le importaba si era cierto o no, solo necesitaba respuestas o una guía, se conformaba con cualquier ayuda.

—Déjame entender—dijo moviendo la cuchara en su té. —Piensas que mi predicción se ha podría hacer realidad porque ha llegado una chica que se llama Ashley a tu instituto. Por ello fuiste a buscarme, pero mi carpa estaba cerrada, entonces te encontraste con mi sobrino y él te trajo aquí—dijo para luego dar un sorbo, mientras la pelinegra se limita a asentir. —¿Lo hiciste voluntariamente Butch? —preguntó la mujer haciendo que él levantara los hombros y la mirara con desinterés. —Entiendo—susurró. —Mis predicciones nunca fallan, siempre ocurren—dijo mirando disimuladamente a su sobrino, que estaba recostado en la pared y miraba la conversación con una fingida aura de pasotismo.

—Entonces, esa chica… ¿ella hará que me pelee con mis amigos? —preguntó preocupada, haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara con pesar.

—Bien, como mi sobrino te ha traído hasta aquí, te haré una lectura de mano. Estas me dicen muchas cosas, ¿quieres saberlas? Podría al final ser peor—le advirtió la mujer, pero Spinelli negó.

—Necesito prepararme, no pienso dejar que esa barbie oxigenada me separe de mis amigos—dijo ella con esa actitud altiva que sacó una sonrisa al pelinegro que pasó desapercibida por la chica de gorra naranja, pero no por la pelirroja.

—Entonces, dame tu mano—dijo sonriéndole, en verdad le gustaba esa chica, pero quería más a su sobrino… tal vez si… Negó, siempre había prometido dar lecturas verdaderas. —Bien, aquí voy—dijo para luego tomar su mano.

 **. . . . .**

Cuando la pelinegra salió de la casa de Miriam, que era así como se llamaba la adivina, tenía muchas más dudas que al principio, la mujer prácticamente se había negado a darle detalles de lo que podría pasar, lo único que le había dado era un tonto consejo que bien podría haberlo encontrado en alguna galleta de la fortuna.

"No dudes de ti misma, aquello que crees correcto a veces no te puede hacer feliz al principio, pero si eres honesta con tus principios todo saldrá bien. Confía en ti misma, solo tú eres tú peor enemiga".

—Confía en ti misma, solo tú eres tú peor enemiga—dijo imitando la voz de la pelirroja. ¡Aquello era ridículo! Esa frase era una entera contradicción. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—¡Spinelli! —el llamado de Butch la hizo parar y se volteó a verlo.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? —preguntó irritada.

—Un trato—dijo él haciendo que ella lo mirara interrogante y luego girara los ojos.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, me voy—dijo cansada dispuesta a darse la vuelta e irse, pero nuevamente la voz del chico la detuvo.

—Si tanto quieres saber sobre esa chica, sabes mejor que nadie que yo soy tu mejor opción. Me entero de todo, te puedo ayudar—dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo y achicara los ojos, tratando de buscar el truco en sus palabras. Butch no era de los que ayudaban así porque sí.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —dijo analizándolo.

Por su parte Butch se maldecía internamente, sabía perfectamente como iba a acabar eso, su tía se lo había advertido, pero de alguna manera sentía que no podía dejarla sola, siempre había tenido una debilidad por ella.

—Aún no lo sé, cuando lo necesite te diré—dijo el extendiéndole su mano. —¿Trato? —preguntó el castaño.

—Con una condición—dijo ella mirándolo con recelo. —Me ayudarás siempre que se trate de esa tipa, sea tanto de información como otra cosa—dijo esta vez ella extendiendo su mano haciendo que el chico soltara una picaresca sonrisa. La chica realmente podía ser ingeniosa si se lo proponía.

—Bien—dijo tomando la mano de la azabache.

Así pasó un fin de semana, lleno de mensajes de su castaña amiga, que no paraba de pedirle explicaciones, pero ella había ignorado todos los mensajes. Jamás había estado tan agradecida de tener que ir a ver a su tía, pero ese finde la había salvado.

Cuando el lunes llegó al instituto rápidamente fue abordada por la otra integrante femenina de la banda. Que prácticamente con la mirada le decía que le contara todos los detalles. Pero Spinelli no sabía si era buena idea meter a Gretchen en esto, primeramente, porque la chica no creía en nada esotérico, y la verdad es que no la culpaba, si ella no estuviera en esa situación tampoco creería ni una sola palabra.

—¿Qué hacías el viernes con Butch? —preguntó directa la castaña haciendo que la azabache resoplara, ya se esperaba ese interrogatorio. —Y ni se te ocurra mentir. Te vimos todos—interrumpió la de gafas. —No, pero en serio, ¿qué hacías con él? Creí que no lo soportabas, ya sabes, por lo que pasó con T.J y tú en 4º grado—dijo la castaña haciendo que las mejillas de Spinelli se sonrojaran, no le gustaba que le recordaran su beso con su amigo.

—Solo que me di cuenta que no es un mal chico—dijo ella intentando salir de paso, logrando que fuera analizada por escrupulosa mirada de su amiga.

Pero cuando Gretchen iba a volver con su interrogatorio la pelinegra se vio salvada por la intervención de Johnny.

—Hola chicas—dijo el chico. —¿Ya van a clase? —preguntó acercándose a Spinelli y acariciando su cabeza, haciendo que su gorro casi se callera, pero que ella sonriera.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona le hubiera dado una paliza, pero él le hacia sentir de otra manera y no se podía enojar con él.

—Sí, ya nos íbamos—dijo la pelinegra.

—Por cierto, no te preocupes por la apuesta, no te pienso pedir más que almuerces conmigo—dijo con una brillante sonrisa que no solo hizo mella en Spinelli sino también en la castaña. El rubio era realmente atractivo.

—Sin problemas. Ya nos vemos en el patio—dijo ella para luego salir con su amiga de allí.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia varias miradas miraban sorprendidos aquella escena.

—Eso sí que fue raro—dijo Gus. —Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona estoy seguro que hubiera recibido una paliza—puntualizó el chico.

—Tal vez Spinelli se ha dado cuenta que la violencia no es buena—propuso Mike.

—Eso es absurdo, estamos hablando de Spinelli Mike. ¡Spinelli! —dijo Vince un tanto molesto, ya que había notado como no solo la azabache había reaccionado ante la sonrisa del blondo.

—Me gustaría que me dijera como lo hace, fue increíble—dijo el más bajito del grupo.

—¿En serio? —interrumpió T.J. —A mi no me parece nada raro, si yo también lo hiciera estoy seguro que no se molestaría—dijo él haciendo que su moreno mejor amigo soltara una pequeña sonrisa, tenía una buena oportunidad para molestar al de gorra roja.

—No lo sé T.J. Tal ves es que a ella aún le gusta y por eso le permite eso—dijo divertido Vince haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

Era cierto que al largo de los años la única que nunca había mantenido alguna relación había sido Spinelli, incluso Gus y Mike habían tenido alguna que otra, él quien más de todos. Pero eso no significaba que era porque Spinelli nunca se había olvidado de Johnny bebé, pensó Detweiler.

—Eso es absurdo. Os demostraré que Spinelli no lo ve de esa manera—afirmó el chico de gorra roja.

T.J se acercó a las dos chicas e hizo exactamente segundos antes había hecho Johnny, despeinando el cabello de la morocha. Logrando que tanto Gus como Mike se preocuparan por el bienestar de su amigo, mientras que Vince solo giraba los ojos.

Spinelli lo miro extrañada, no entendiendo el actuar de su amigo.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? —preguntó mientras se volvía a poner el gorro y la sonrisa del castaño se ampliaba, ya sabía él que Spinelli no estaba enamorada del rubio.

—Nada, solo me dieron ganas, te veías demasiado peinada—bromeó obteniendo una mirada interrogante de la chica, pero que rápido apartó.

—Como sea, mejores entremos a clase—dijo ella tomando la mano de Gretchen y jalándola a clase.

Los chicos se acercaron a él recibiendo las adulaciones de Mike y Gus, mientras Vince reía internamente, a veces no entendía como T.J a pesar de ser genial en muchas cosas a veces era un completo despistado.

 **Notas de la autora: Hola, de verdad que lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí está. Quiero saber sus opiniones. Solo les diré una cosa para las personas que esperaron mucho por una actualización, en este fic Butch va a tener un importante papel, incluso más que Johnny, así que estén muy atentos al chico.**


End file.
